1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a navigation apparatus including a display unit having a display screen and a touch panel covering the display screen, in which a plurality of screens are selectively changed to be displayed on the display screen in response to manipulation of contacting the touch panel (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-96596 and 2008-90376).
However, in order to selectively change a plurality of the screens, manipulation of contacting manipulation button is repetitively performed.
Therefore, there is a problem in that the manipulation of contacting the manipulation button is repetitively performed until a desired screen is displayed. In addition, if the repetitive manipulation of contacting is rapidly performed, the manipulation of contacting may be erroneously performed, so that a screen other than the desired screen may be displayed. Therefore, improvement of the usability of the navigation apparatus has been tried.